Ruby Red
by Baby.Claire
Summary: A new girl is going to join the Justice League...Supergirl and Stargirl's not too happy.Flash is in a love triangle.w00t.This story is good please read! UPDATED WOOT
1. Chapter 1

-1

Hi my name is Lily Pamela Anderson and this is my first JL fanfic so if it sucks let me know )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. I'm simply just a fan )

It was just a normal Sunday afternoon….that involved crime fighting. Kara flew right into the robot that was messing up the city of Metropolis, and as soon as she did the robot exploded. The explosion made her eyes close, but the feeling was almost when a human was brushed against strong wind. Kara sighed, relieved that that was the last of the destroyers. She turned around and saw an exhausted Flash. She was surprised to see how hot he looked when he was exhausted. That made her blush a little and Flash noticed her staring at him so he gave her a smile and said,"Some fight today, huh?" Kara looked at him with wide eyes and she nervously shifted her eyes and said, "Yeah…some fight." Flash gave her his signature grin and said, "I'll be going now. I have a date with StarGirl."and he zoomed off. Kara stood there completely not moving. A date? With Stargirl? That made her a little disappointed…..wait, _disappointed?_ "Why should _I _feel disappointed at all?" she thought. "Maybe I should just go back to the watch tower." Kara looked around and saw that noone was around. She found out she was the only one who didn't beam back to the watchtower. She beamed back and went back to her room. She tiredly collapsed onto her bed and she slowly fell asleep…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Flash was eating Snicker bars in his room. He lied. He didn't have a date with Stargirl. He didn't have a date at all. He knew Kara was dazed by his hotness and he didn't want her to have him. Afterall,she was the cousin of Superman. And surely he liked being friends with him. And he wanted it to stay that way. But the _real_ reason he lied to her is..well..he enjoyed girls being jealous over him. He knew it was mean, but yeah. He liked it. But…Kara did look hot in that uniform…she did look hot even in her casual clothing….No..no…Kara was Superman's cousin. It possibly can't work…one of them will get hurt in the end…maybe even both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara woke up in her room of the watchtower. She sleepily walked over to her mirror and saw how her messy platinum blonde hair and brushed it with her fingers. She was proud of her hair. All nice,soft,and silky… "I'm _totally _set everyday without even having to do my hair." she said to her self,smiling to herself in the mirror. She put on her costume and noticed her skirt was shorter. "I guess I grown taller" she said to herself. She looked in the mirror again. She was so young, but her legs were gorgeous. "I _totally _am perfect." she thought to herself. As she was about to blow kisses to herself, she heard a loud announcent: _Flash,Batman and Supergirl,we have a mission for you. Report in the main room immediately. _Kara smiled happily. "Yes! Flash is in the same mission as me,again!" she said to herself happily. "Hurry,Kara! You know how the big green guy gets when you fool around!" said Flash, grinning. Kara couldn't help but smile back and she sassily walked past Flash, making her long , blonde hair move freely behind her. "I know,I'm hot,right?" she thought to herself, supposedly talking to Flash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A store in Metro City is being robbed by LiveWire, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. I don't know who,but a young woman is fighting them all alone. You're misson is to stop them and make sure the woman is safe.Now I will beam you to Metro City. Do your best." Then J'onn teleported the three heroes to Metro City. Kara _hated _those three crazy girls. After the incident she had with them a while back in Gotham City… "Supergirl! Pay attention to what they're doing!" Batman yelled over at Kara. Kara flushed. "Sorry Batman." she said,annoyed,although it's her fault he yelled at her.

Livewire looked behind her and saw Kara. She grinned..a nasty grin. "Ahhh..long time no see, Superdork!" she said, sneering, Just as Kara was about to fly over to her and beat the crap out of her,a girl,looking not to older than herself,with dark, Lana-Lang red hair with a white long sleeved shirt that had a big "R" on her chest,and a a black mini-skirt with black boots,and aqua-blue eyes jumped on top of Livewire and and started punching her face furiously. Then fire came from her palm and just as she was about to burn her face, Kara stopped her. "No! Stop!" The girl looked at Kara quickly,and frowned. "I was hoping you guys wouldn't come early. I wanted to show off for the media." said the girl. Kara was a little annoyed by her words. "Crime fighting isn't all about being popular,you know."

"Why,of course. It's also about being glamorous. Who would ever look up to a ratty super-hero with no fashion sense?"

"Look, do whatever you want,just do not kill her! It's not the way we do things."

"_We?" _asked the girl with smile.

"Uhh…I meant…you know…"

"I'm not in the league,remember? But now that you brought the subject up, I might join" she said with a sassy smile.

Then Kara remembered…."W--where's Livewire?!" she exclaimed. Livewire was running fast as she could to a telephone pole. She sucked up all the electricity,and she climed up onto Ivy's huge plant with Harley,and they left without a trace…

"Now look what you've done! You've let them get away!" Kara yelled angrily.

"Kara!" said a familiar voice. "Kara,why weren't you helping us? We could've caught them,if you helped!

Kara turned around it was Batman. "I--I'm sorry I got…carried away because I was talking to _her._" she pointed behind her. "There's no one there,Kara. I'll be having a word with you once we get back. Until then,enjoy your time. Because we'll be talking…for a _long _time. Kara groaned. And looked all over for the mysterious girl. Who _was _she…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that's chapter one! I totally hoped you liked it! Reviews help me update way faster! )


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter two is up! And thank you for reviewing! That totally made me update faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. I'm simply just a fan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with you, lately, Kara?" asked Batman.

"What do you mean?" said Kara, confused.

"You seem disturbed lately. And I also see the same problems in Flash. Is there anything going on between you two?" asked Batman.

"Uhh, no Batman. Honest" said Kara, obviously a little flushed by his words.

"I see. You may go now." said Batman.

"Huh? That's all? But I thought you said….."

"That was just to prepare you." said Batman, not changing any emotions.

Kara walked quietly out of the room,and went straight to her room. _"Anything between me and Flash? _Kara thought to herself. She blushed a little, picturing that handsome speedster. She looked onto her closet, and saw a picture of Flash. "What is this feeling?" asked Kara to the picture. "Why am I feeling like this,Flash? Tell me. I feel so..so..ticklish inside." Then she laid onto her room and took a little nap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman was eating when he heard, "What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like this, Flash? Tell me. I feel so ticklish inside." Superman never ever eavesdropped. But to hear Kara, his cousin, saying stuff like this to Flash…Superman stood up,walking straight to Kara's bedroom's door and stopped: he didn't hear anything, "I'm keeping an eye on these two." Superman decided to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stargirl was in her room, taking pictures of herself in different outfits. She loved how pretty she looked in any outfit. "Supergirl is so not pretty as me. I mean, why is _she _the one that's always popular? Is it just because she's Superman's cousin?" thought Courtney to herself. She went out her room, and saw Flash talking to Fire. She felt jealous. How come he never talks to _me?_" And just as she was about to go up to him and flirt, she hear a loud announcement: _Stargirl, Flash, Fire,and Booster Gold,report to the main room immediately. We have a misson for you."_ Stargirl was delighted. "Yesssssss! I'm on a misson with Flash! I'm so gonna get him!" said Courtney. She ran fast as she could to the main room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?! How come Stargirl gets to be on a misson with Flash, when I don't?!" yelled Kara at herself. She ran to J'onn and she begged, "J'onn I just have to go on this misson. Please, can I go? And surely they can use any help!"

"No, Supergirl. We don't need any more of your help." said J'onn. Then he teleported the 4 to where their mission is located.

Kara was furious. She stormed off to her room, and turned on the TV. She was lucky to have a TV in her room. Her cousin arranged that for her. Namely, Superman. She saw Lois Lane, interviewing a new actress with dark red hear and aqua blue eyes with a long, green sparkling dress.

"So, Miss Whitney Tomlinson, what is acting to you?" asked Lois Lane.

"Well, it's about being popular." said Whitney with a sassy smile Kara recognized.

"Is that all?" asked Lois.

"No,it's also all about being glamorous. Who would ever want to watch an actress with no fashion sense?

Kara turned off the TV. Surely noone is that snobby as she is. Wait…those words..Kara recognized them. "It's that girl I was talking to the other day!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh…now that's it for Chapter 2! Please review,and I'm about to start chapter 3. My hobby is writng. You lucky reader,you!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ok peoples chapter 3 is uppppppp. And if I don't get at least 2 more reviews, no more updates

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. Juuuuuuuuust the story.

"It's that girl!" Kara exclaimed. Kara was furious. "This is all _her_ fault that I can't go on that misson with Flash!" Kara used her eye beams to destroy her pillow. Fluffy stuff started to fly around her room. She started crying onto her bed….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Stargirl was fighting Livewire,who came back with Ivy and Harley. Harley started choking Stargirl, but Flash zoomed over and twirled his arms so Livewire and Harley flew away somewhere. Booster gold caught them, and just in time the police came and took all 3 of them away.

"You ok,babes?" asked Flash with a wink.

"No..I think I have a cut on my lip. Can you kiss it?" said Courtney with a grin.

"_Blondes…they're so cute." _though Flash as he walked over to Stargirl to kiss her.

"Hey, Stargirl. You wanna umm.. Catch a movie tomorrow night? I'm sure we won't have a misson again tomorrow." asked Flash.

"Yeah, sure Flash." said Stargirl with a big smile.

When this was going on, someone was watching them. Who? Why, Whitney Tomlinson, a.k.a. Ruby Red.

She smirked at the two couples. "My, is Supergirl gonna be jealous when I tell her this." thought Ruby to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash, Stargirl, Fire, and Booster Gold teleported back to the Watchtower, and saw a new girl with dark red hair standing, talking to Superman.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back. Have you met Ruby Red? She's new to the league." said Superman.

Flash enjoyed this sight. "Well allow me to give you a tour to around the Watchtower." said Flash, smiling.

Ruby smiled, and said, "Thanks. What's your name?"

"My name is The Flash…the stud" said Flash, grinning.

Ruby giggled. "I see why." she said.

Then they both walked off to have a tour. Or did they…Stargirl did not enjoy the new girl at all. Not when she walked off with Flash.

Kara and Courtney both thought at the same time: _I need more information on that girl. I need The Question's help._

Ok enough of this…I totally hoped you liked it..remember…REVIEW! And I'll update faster than you think. Like sometime I'll write 3 chapters in one day. But I'm too tired now. Sorry for the shortness.!


	4. Chapter 4

Omg I am so sorry to keep you hunnys wating! I'm very very very sorry! You see,I was grounded,FOR A REAL LONG TIME. Well anyways,on with the story!

Kara walked around the watchtower,carefully.Then she knocked on a door,and she heard a voice,"Come on in" So she got in.

"Q..I need your help." asked Kara quietly.

"My help? Well that isn't very surprising. I'm guessing you want information on Ruby Red"said Question.

"Yes..but..how did you..never mind that. Yes,I do.Can you give me some backround information?" asked Kara.

Question looked through computer files,but surprisingly,he was very fast.

"There..her real name is Whitney Tomlinson.She used to be Lex Luthor's girlfriend.She's also a very wealthy actress.She has pyrokinesis,and she's discovered that ever since she was..5 years old."said Q

"5 years old?! She must be very powerful...with fire."said Kara with wide eyes.

"And she also have super-strength and..and.."stammered Q.

"What? And what,Q?"asked Kara.

"She can fly.And she has speed..and she can shoot lazers from her eyes."said Q,uneasily.

"she has lazer eye beam? But how can...oh. It is probably because she has pyrokinesis." said Kara.

"Yes..excuse me,Kara. I need to uhm..go refresh myself in the cafeteria if you don't mind."said Q nervously.

Question left the room,leaving Kara alone. Kara immedialty took interest in his work.

"Gosh. He really likes conspiracys."

She admired his wall,full of newspaper stories full of aliens,monsters and all of those mystical creatures.

Then she looked at his computer. "I wonder if he has internet." said Kara. She looked through his computer files,and she saw Ruby Red's folder.She clicked on it.Then she stared in wide eyes as she saw shocking information on Ruby Red.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney was sitting in the cafeteria,furious about Ruby Red. As she was about to blackmail her by getting source of information from Q,he walked smiled to herself as she saw him,and then hugged him and said,"How's my favorite mystery?"

"I am ok. Thank you for asking." said Q as he walked away from her.

"He sucks at this." said Courtney,rolling her eyes.

"Q..about Ruby Red..."started Courtney with a smile.

"Not you too...are you two into her or what?" said Q.

"You two? What do you mean?" asked Courtney

"You and Supergirl. She's been asking about Ruby Red,too." said Q,looking at his hands.

"WHAT?!" yelled Courntey."Dang.She's ahead of me."

Courtney walked away,and looked at her watch. 7pm.

"Flash and I are supposed to go catch a movie tonight.Where is he?" thought Courtney.

As she was about to yawn,she saw Flash looking all exhausted.

"A great kisser,that red-head..."said Flash dreamily to himself.

Unfortunently Courtney heard that,so she ran up to Wally,and she asked, "We're catching a movie tonight,right,Flash?" she asked,in her sweetest blonde voice.

"Oh god..I forgot all about that. I'm sorry,Stargirl. Can it be tomorrow? I'm so sorry. I had..eh..work today,so I'm exhausted. Im very sorry."said Wally.

Courtney looked down,then walked away.As soon as she did,she heard a very hateful familiar voice,and it said,

"So Flash,are we ready to go catch a movie or what"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

So folks,thats all! Ehehe don't worry. Im updating way faster,and I'm keeping that promise fer sure! So...reviews! I love them and you love my story so review! Lol jkjk 


	5. Chapter 5

Wooooooh..Next chapter!  
-  
Kara ran as fast as she could to her cousin,a.k.a Superman.

"Clark!" said Kara

"What,what is it?" asked Clark,as he put down his sandwich he was eating.

"Clark..that new girl..she's kryptonian."said Kara.

Clark was speechless.

"But..I..I thought all Kryptonians were dead. How did you get this information?"

"Look,I printed this information out.."

Clark read the following words:

Whitney Mae Tomlinson was adopted by Josephine Tomlinson and James Tomlinson in the 1990's at the age of 5. She became a child actor at the age of 7,and she was very popular in science-fiction movies. And due to her busyness of her job,she was home-schooled.

At her early adolescence,many witnesses has seen her race a car,shoot flies with her eyes,demolish trucks,evaluate,and shoot fire from her hands,as well as turning into a ball of fire.

Since noone ever had proof,this was ignored by the goverment and authorities.

But,her neighbors claimed that she said she came by a "spaceship" to Earth because her old house blew up. She was 5 and a half at the time,so they never really paid any attention,until there were witnesses who saw her do paranormal abilities.

Scientists also claim she has alien DNA in her.

Clark read those words in disblief.

"But this doesn't mean she's Kryptonian.She's might've just..got those powers because she was...into fire?" said Clark.

"Oh come on,Clark.'Her house blew up so she came to Earth by a spaceship'."said Kara "She might've did."

"Yes even if she did..what does it matter?"asked Clark.

"That means she is dangerous...she doesn't have a sense of justice at all,Clark! You guys need to keep an eye on her! All she cares about is being glamorous and popular!" said Kara,almost in tears.

Clark staired at her.

"Kara..I thought you were better than that. Just becaus she is powerful..doesn't mean she dangerous." said Clark.

"I'm not saying that! She doesn't have a sense of justice! She's..snobbish!" yelled Kara.

Clark looked at her softly.

"When I talked to her,she was the kindest person I've ever spoke to. Heck,that's probably why Wally likes her so much." said Clark looking at his cape and adjusting it.

Kara was speechless.She cursed in her head.

"Okay,Clark.You win. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." said Kara as she walked away.  
-  
Courntey froze when she heard those words.

"Flash..he's such a son of a---"

Her words trailed off as she was filled with tears and she ran to her room. She cried into her pillow, then she saw Kara.

"Supergirl! What are you doing in my room? Get out!" yelled Courtney.

Kara ignore her. "I know how to bring Ruby Red down,Stargirl" said Kara, as she pulled out a steel box,that was slighty glowing green.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol ok enough here! Lol im actually enjoying this myself! next chapter is gonna be waaaaaaaay good! omg like yeah! its envolving action this time. but please answer this in ur review: did u know ruby red was an alien,possibly kryptonian,due to the last chapter? hope u like my story,because i like you!

-Lily Pamela Anderson 


	6. Last Chapter

Lol so here's the next chapter! I don't own Vogue..lol you'll know what I'm talking about if you read...And this is the last chapter sniff

-  
Flash sat in his room with his mask off,guilty,for canceling his date with Stargirl,for some girl he barely knew.But only if he explained to her,that Ruby Red cried when he told her that she started crying when he told her he had a date with Stargirl.He don't like making girls cry,  
especially when they're hot.Flash rested his head on his hand while his elbow was resting on his leg.

"Gah..it's hard to be some good-looking guy that just happens to attract good-looking babes." Wally said to himself,as he slightly smiled.

Wally put his mask back on,and headed for the cafetria.On the way,he met Vigilante.

"Hey cowboy,what's up?" Wally playfully greeted.

"Howdy. Nothing much here except I'm a little confused." said Vigilante.

"Confused about what?" asked Flash being immediately curious.

"Uhm..it's about this one girl..."said Vigilante,blushing under his hankerchief.

"Ahhh..girls" said Flash first smiling,then frowning,"Who?"

"Uhm..well..I'd rather not tell."

"Haha vigilante it's not like you to act like this. Come on tell me,  
who is it?"

"She's..uh..Kara."said Vigilante,immediately blushing.

"Supergirl?" said Flash,surprised."Didn't know she was your type."

"Usually,girls,like her,isn't usually my type..but..she's just darn cute..."

Flash grinned at those words.As soon as he was about to say something,  
Vigilante interrupted.

"Uhm..gotta go. I'm not feeling so well. See ya later" said Vigilante

"Alrighty. Bye" said Flash.

As soon as he was about to zoom to the cafeteria, he heard the words "  
Flash" "All ours" "Kill her" "Kryptonite" He noticed that those words came from Stargirl's room.He pressed his ears against her door,and heard ...

"So you and I gang up on her,and when she's about to fight back,I take out the Kryptonite to weaken her?" asked Courtney

"Yeah,but make sure it's not too near me." said Kara.

"Duh.So..tonight at 7?" asked Courtney.

"Tonight..at 7." said Kara.

Her? Who could they be talking about? The only female Kryptonian he knows is Kara,but she was the one that was talking now so..wait.Clark?  
Could he have been a girl all along?!...No..Clark..Kara would never wa nt to hurt him...

Flash hit himself on his head for being too silly. Flash looked at the time.It was 6:40 pm. Cat fights are hot,but not when he knows the girl s.  
-  
7 pm! Kara made sure she looked totally hot today,so Ruby Red can remem ber that a pretty blonde had killed her.She put perfume on,so after she's done,she'll be attractive enough so Flash and her can go on a date.  
Of course,she'll be in a fight,so she'll sweat,but when you know your opponents lethal weakness,how hard and rough will it be?  
-  
Courtney was just laid on her bed,reading the latest Vouge magazine and listening to metal.She doesn't usually do,but metal makes her aggressive and mean.  
-  
Ruby Red was just curling her eyebrows and putting blush on her cheeks.  
She had no idea what was about to happen.She went out of her room,and reminded J'onn that she was leaving early today. J'onn nodded,and let her go.  
She beamed out of the watchtower,and she was at home. God,her mansion was huge.She had a pool in her backyard,and a DJ party set.She had 8 bedrooms,and 4 of them she uses it for her hairstyling studio,make up applying room,a walk-in closet,and a room,for guests.The rest is empty .She has no idea what else to use them for.As she sleepily laid on her bed,she thought she saw a flash on blonde hair run,or rather fly across her hall.She went to go check it out,and a powerful punch knocked her out.  
-  
"That was easier than I thought"said Courtney,dissapointed.  
Kara was just silent,as she stared at Ruby Red.She know she wasn't this easy.She sneezed,causing her to close her eyes for a second.And when she opened her eyes,Ruby Red was gone,and so was Courtney.

"Wha...Stargirl?" called Kara,but next thing she knew,she felt a burn on her back.It was so hot."Ow!" she yelled.

She turned around and saw Ruby Red,in fire form,in mid-air.

"You really didn't think you could actually bring me down,did you,  
blondie?" said Ruby Red,in her familiar sassy voice.

Courtney was lying on the floor,knocked out.Kara groaned at that sight.

"Yes,and the other silly blonde,was way to easy,that I actually laughed."

Kara knew Courntey had Kryptonite in her pocket,but how come Ruby Red didn't get weakend when she attacked Stargirl? Then she saw the Kryptonite was in Ruby Red's hands.

"I would've been defeated if someone attacked me with Kryptonite,5 ye ars ago!" said Ruby Red.

"5 years ago? wha..What do you..."

"I see you've somehow figured out that I was Kryptonian,but I also see that you werent smart enough to see I'm immune to that rock."

"How can you even be immune to Kryptonite?" said Kara,feeling that the pain is getting worst.

"You pathetic ape. Since you knew that I was Kryptonian, you probably know that I was Lex's girlfriend.

Kara first didn't understand those words,but when she found out,she yelled in surprise.

"Somehow he've made you immune to Kryptonite! That's why you.."

"Yes,you've finally figured that out.Why else would I ever be with him? He's like totally not glamorous."

"But he knows your secret...he could ruin your life!"

"You think I am that stupid? When I was with him I had dyed me beautiful red hair into blonde hair and I've had blue contactlenses and I wore glasses.And my hair was up to my neck,maybe even shorter.And I've also told him...that my name was Suzie Cabot.And he thinks I'm dead. You see,there really was a Suzie Cabot with blonde hair, blue eyes and short hair..so..I killed her,when I didn't need to be her anymore."said Ruby with an evil look in her eyes.

"You..you monster!"yelled Kara.

As Kara yelled that,she charged into Ruby's chest,causing the two of them to charge right into a wall.

"You like that red-headed doofus that much? He's so dumb that he canceled a date with some girl for me." said Ruby saying it with a forced smile.

"And you call yourself smart? I'm not even here to kill you for that.  
Stargirl is not even really knocked out.We've tricked you."

"Then why ARE you here for then?" said Ruby,furious and scared.

"To arrest you."said Kara,smiling.

As soon as she said that,the police,Superman, Flash and Vigilante landed on her backyward. Ruby Red saw that she was busted so she completely surrendered and the police took her away.

"Good work,Kara" said Superman. "Sorry for ever not believing you.  
I already knew about her,but I thought she was listening.So I had to act like I didn't believe you."

"Don't worry,she was listening" said Kara,grinning.

Clark smiled at those words and said,"I was surprised when you knew.  
You've grown up,Kara."

"Thanks Clark."

As Superman flew away,Vigilante walked over to Kara,and said,

"Uhm..Kara..if you'd like..uhm..do you want to catch a movie with me.  
tommorow night maybe?" asked Vigilante,obviously nervous.

Kara was surprised,and she was glad he asked,because she had feelings for him,too. She looked him in the eye and passionately started kissing him.Vigilante kissed her back as he stroked through her hair.  
-  
Courtney was watching,grinning,and happy for Supergirl and Vigilante.  
As she was about to go home,Flash zoomed in front of her,and said,

"Im sorry,Stargirl. I never wanted to hurt you..but Ruby..she..she's spoiled..and scary..and I didn't want to get killed. I'm sorry." said Flash panting.

Courtney just staired at him,blankly.

Flash sighed."I guess you're smart enough not to forgive me.."said Fl ash,sadly,as he started to walk away. But he felt a grip on his arm,and he turned around to see that it was Stargirl,and she started to passion tely started making out with him.He kissed back,and she broke the kiss by saying,"My house"  
-  
The next morning,stargirl woke up in her bed,with Flash,and she turned on her TV. The news was on,and the news said,

"Whitney Tomlinson,the former actress had escaped jail earlier this morning.Authorities are still looking for her"  
-  
OKAY! That's the end of my first story! And sine I am nice,(jk),you could use Whitney Tomlinson in your stories! But please just credit me,and tell people to read my story,so they could get a better undertstanding of the character! And also send me an email when you make your story,because I would love to R&R your story! 

I've enjoyed writing this story,and I've enjoyed your reviews.Thank you all for reading my first fanfic of the Justice League,"Ruby Red." 


End file.
